Gue tabok, nih!
by ZameGun
Summary: Chapter 3 Updated! Luhan si Cewek Manly, dan Sehun si Playfull Boy. "Kamu nyantai banget sih, Lu?" / . "Aku ada salah apa? Kamu ngehindarin aku, Lu." / "Kamu kenapa putus sama si Sulli?" / "Kamu itu, mau digimanain aja, tetep cantik Lu." / GS! Typo! AU!. HunHan the Bubble Couple.
1. Prolog

Prolog of: Gue tabok, nih.

A HunHan series Fanfiction

Romance and fluffy story.

Claim: Cast are nor mine. Just own his weird story.

Warn: GenderSwitch!, Manly girl! Luhan, and playfull Sehun, Typos, bahasa lokal, no edit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Luhan itu cewek yang... __**Sumpah Manis Banget!**_

_Err, buat Sehun aja, sih._

.

.

.

.

.

Yayasan SM, milik pak SooMan yang _katanya _melegenda itu, ada disini. Di Seoul. Yeah, kota paling bergengsi di jagat Korea Selatan. Negara yang kabarnya suka perang dingin sama tetangganya sendiri (baru mulai udah main SARA aja, Zame). Negara yang terkenal di dunia karena K-Pop nya. Terkenal karena legalnya operasi plastik. Negara yang—

—eh, apa-apaan sih?! Ini bukan kuliah sosiologi mbak, ck.

Oke. _Back to the topic._

SM Junior High School. Sebagai level menengah dari keseluruhan level sekolah di yayasan ini, yang memiliki nama mulai dari Taman Kanak Kanak, sampai perguan tinggi. Dari yang ingusan, sampe yang bajunya kekurangan bahan. Lengkap sudah layaknya swalayan pasar buah.

Nah, di sekolah inilah tokoh utama kita di ff ini. Namanya Xi Luhan. Asli orang China, tapi lahir dan besar di Seoul. Gendernya murni cewek. Cantik, manis, cerdas, agak kalem, dan agak... _manly._

Maunya dipanggil dengan nama asli, Lu-Han. Bukan Deer, bukan sweety, bukan cantik, apalagi Lulu deer. Kalau nekad mencoba, siapkan saja mental yang kuat untuk melihat dia ngamuk. Dandanannya _simple_. Rambut potong pendek ala idol boyband. Bahkan maksain diri biar dibilang ganteng sama kayak bintang film favoritnya, Kris Wu. Paling anti dibilang cantik. Meski _manly_, dia tidak sangar juga tiap berbicara. Malah kesannya ramah dan _friendly banget_.

Luhan juga anaknya sangat pintar. Lebih spesifiknya, basket dan bahasa inggris.

Dia jadi kapten tim basket perempuan sekolah. Beberapa kali tim yang ia pimpin memenangkan festival olahraga. Dia itu, ibarat _ace, si andalan utama_ basket di sekolahnya. Dan semua temannya mengakui itu.

Dalam bidang bahasa inggris, dia yang terbaik di seluruh SM JHS. _Speaking-_nya berada pada level di atas rata-rata. Bahkan dia memahami _grammar_ tanpa harus menghafal seluruh rumus Tenses. Karena semua rumus itu pasti akan _ngegerundel _di otaknya. Dia benci matematika masalahnya. Karena dia buruk dalam bidang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan, gadis manis yang manly itu berjalan di koridor menuju perpustakaan. Saat ini sedang memasuki istirahat kedua. Kalau saat istirahat pertama ia menyerbu kantin, saat istirahat kedua adalah waktunya ke perpustakaan. Perpustakaan adalah tempat favoritnya selain ruang kelas saat ujian (FYI, Favorit momen bagi Luhan adalah saat ujian, _a little weird_ _thing_). Kenapa?

Ada dua alasan yang sangat jelas.

Pertama, karena Luhan hobi membaca. Dia itu bisa menghabiskan satu buku tebal semalam suntuk. Kadang novel, lebih banyak sih ensiklopedia. Dan dia tidak akan segan menarik tangan sahabat terbaiknya, si Byun Baekhyun, untuk ke perpustakaan ketika istirahat kedua.

Kedua, karena disana ada _dia_.

Iya, kamu gak salah denger.

Ada _dia_ loh. Ituu...

... pokoknya _dia_.

Sehun anak kelas favorit. Kelas VII A. Luhan sedang naksir berat sama dia.

_Kenapa?_

Ish, reader kepo deh.

#_Deathglared_.

Iya iya saya jelasin. Bawel deh.

.

.

.

.

.

Ceritanya, dulu Luhan pernah satu kelompok dengan Sehun. Saat kelasnya Luhan, VII B, dengan kelasnya Sehun, VII A, digabung.

Sehun itu... cerewet, usil, suka ngejahilin orang, ngeselin. Tapi Sehun pinter, dan ganteng. Duh.

Awalnya Luhan berusaha menganggap seolah itu hanya kekaguman sesaat. Luhan menguatkan hati.

_Ah, dia ganteng, ramah. Anak kelas favorit. Udahlah, naksir yang lain aja._ Itu pikiran Luhan saat itu. Dia berhasil mengenyahkan _something something_ di hatinya itu. Iya, perasaan yang aneh itu berhasil hilang.. dalam beberapa menit. Karena setelahnya, Luhan ya teringat lagi akan si Sehun itu.

Sehun itu usil. Tapi waktu Luhan diusilin, Luhan tidak bisa cemberut. Dia malah tertawa. Karena dia senang. Dia senang merasa diperhatikan oleh cowok seganteng Sehun.

Luhan membiarkan semua lamunannya tentang si Sehun itu terus berenang di otaknya. Sambil dia memilih-milih buku di perpustakaan yang sudah dimasukinya, ia menyusuri rak-rak buku sambil melihat-lihat tulisan yang ada di punggung buku. Siapa tahu ada yang menarik.

Ia cukup tenang memilih. Karena si Baekhyun yang berisik itu, sudah kalem dengan sebuah novel di genggamannya. Juga sedari tadi ia belum melihat Sehun, yang Luhan tahu, selalu datang di istirahat kedua ini.

Benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian bibirnya membuat sebuah lengkungan senyum saat ia menemukan buku yang cocok. Buku pelajaran sih. Tapi itu buku baru kelihatannya. Terlihat sekali dari sampulnya yang masih kelewat mulus itu. Luhan baru saja akan mengulurkan tangannya, untuk mengambil buku yang membuatnya _jatuh hati_ tersebut. Tapi tangannya mendadak menggantung di udara saat bukunya raib dalam sedetik.

Sebuah tangan lain yang mengambilnya. Luhan segera menoleh marah kepada si pemilik tangan kurang ajar itu. seenaknya mengambil buku incarannya.

Saat ia menoleh, pelaku perebut buku incarannya sudah tidak ada. Luhan kemudian menoleh kesana kemari, mencari dimana wujud orang usil itu.

Jantungnya serasa bergemuruh saat mendapati Sehun berdiri cukup jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Sebelah tangan Sehun mengangkat dan mengayun-ayunkan buku incaran Luhan.

Dengan senyum usil.

Luhan memasang ekspresi marah, meski hormon bahagia-nya serasa bergejolak sekarang.

"Sehun! Balikin gak? Gue tabok nih!"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

.

.

.

.

.

Belakangan ini, feel gue buat nulis itu yang bahasanya begini. Jadi maafkan buat fic gue yangpake bahasa baku, saya pending sebentar. Lagi nge-feel bikin local language fic.

Dan ini my Second HunHan! Yeay!

Jika anda tidak segera review, fic ini akan meledak dalam 5 detik.

5

4

3

2

1

_**DUARR!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Sehun! Balikin gak? Gue tabok nih!"_

.

.

.

.

.

**ZameGun Proudly Present: Gue tabok, nih.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**A HunHan series Fanfiction**

Romance and fluffy story.

**Claim:** Cast are nor mine. Just own this weird story.

**Warn:** Gender Switch!, Manly girl! Luhan, and playfull Sehun, Typos, bahasa lokal, no edit.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cie cie cie CIEEEEEEE..."

"Uhuy, yang kemarin baru aja berantem sama si Sehun... rebut-rebutan buku... _Feel_nya beda lah ya,,"

"Cuit cuit cuit... uhuk, berbunga bunga nih yeee..."

Luhan menulikan pendengarannya dari _kongekan_ teman karibnya, Baekhyun. Teman satu bangkunya ini memang termasuk cewek cerewet dan agak susah buat bisa diam.

Ah, biarin aja.

Pikiran Luhan bukan disini sekarang. Melainkan terus mengingat bagaimana Luhan dan Sehun berebut buku tadi siang. Luhan yang terus mengejar Sehun, dan Sehun yang terus berkelit dari kejaran Luhan. Sehun yang ketawa usil, dan Luhan yang sok memasang tampang marah. Berakhir dengan Sehun yang akhirnya menyerah. Mengembalikan buku yang tadi ia rebut pada Luhan.

Uh, so gentleman syekalih.

Luhan _melting_.

Luhan terus saja senyum-senyum sendiri. Hingga tidak menyadari jika guru matematika _killer_ mereka sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia masih sibuk membayangkan betapa tampannya senyum Sehun. Betapa keras debaran jantungnya saat ia menyadari Sehun tengah mengusilinya. Tidak jadi pacarnya juga tidak apa apa deh. Dapat perhatian segitu saja, mungkin Luhan bisa senyum-senyum sendiri minimal seminggu. Terus—

"Luhan. Daripada kamu bengong kayak orang gila. Mending kerjakan soal bapak di depan." Suara galak pak Yunho jadi alarm mengerikan buat Luhan.

Mampus.

"Makanya jangan mikirin Sehun terus." Baekhyun malah berbisik seperti itu saat Luhan gemetaran hendak maju ke depan. Sambil cekikikan lagi. Oh bagus. Sahabat yang baik sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Lapangan sekolah penuh pagi ini. Pasalnya, ini hari Jumat. Hari yang mengkhususkan adanya senam bersama. Dan senam ini melibatkan seluruh kelas yang ada di SM Junior High School. Alias satu SMP pada ngumpul semua pagi ini.

Diawali dengan anggota osis yang membantu merapikan barisan murid-murid. Kemudian mengatur jarak dengan ala ala merentangkan tangan. Luhan memilih baris di barisan tengah, dan sebelahan langsung sama anak kelas 7A. Ingat kan kalau Luhan itu anak kelas 7B?

Sengaja sih. Sekalian agak lebih dekat gitu dengan si pujaan hati. Ehem.

"Hei, Luhan."

Luhan menoleh. Mendapati anak 7A yang terkenal berisik. Sebelas dua belas dengan Baekhyun, sahabatnya. Namanya Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangkat alis. Membuat gestur bertanya hanya melalui tatapan.

Yixing, si cewek mata bulat itu menyuruh Luhan mendekat. Luhan yang penasaran segera memasang telinga dan mendekat.

"Kamu tahu anak kelas aku yang namanya Sehun gak?"

Luhan mengernyitkan kening menatap Kyungsoo. Masih bingung dengan apa yang mau disampaikan si mata bulat ini. Namun ia akhirnya mengangguk juga walaupun pelan. "Iya, tahu. Kenapa Soo?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum misterius. Didekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Luhan.

"Sehun itu... suka sama kamu, loh."

Mata Luhan membulat sebulat mata Kyungsoo. Tapi sayang. Belum sempat Luhan bertanya lebih, musik senam sudah dimulai.

Oke. _Save your curiousity, dear._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sehun itu... suka sama kamu, loh._

Duh. Perkataan Kyungsoo tadi pagi seolah terngiang begitu saja seharian ini di telinga Luhan. Luhan tidak habis pikir. Apa alasannya?

Tadi pagi saat habis senam, seluruh murid diharuskan kembali ke kelas segera. Luhan tadinya mau tanya lebih pada Kyungsoo. Tapi gengsi ah. Cewek manis itu langsung gabung sama anak-anak 7A yang lain.

Apalagi ini masalah Sehun. Ugh.

Jadi, seharian ini, Luhan serasa punya energi lain. Apapun yang ia lakukan, selalu penuh dengan semangat membara. Seperti habis dapat asupan gizi berlebih. Cuma karena perkataan Kyungsoo tadi pagi. Seperti saat ini. Ketika ia berjalan ke kantin saat istirahat.

_Sehun itu... suka sama kamu, loh._

Tuh, kan.

Keinget lagi. Muka Luhan memerah sekarang. Apa benar ya? Luhan pusing, Luhan pusing.

"Hayooo bengooong!" Baekhyun sahabatnya menepuk bahu Luhan dengan keras.

"Ck. Apaan sih?"

"Dih, sewot. Jalan itu jangan begong gitu. Ntar ketabrak Sehun loh." Goda Baekhyun.

Luhan memainkan bibirnya mengejek Baekhyun, "Yang ada malah kamu yang ketabrak si Chanyeol." Goda Luhan balik. Menyebut nama _kecengan _Baekhyun dari 7D. Dan meninggalkan begitu saja Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Woi Luhan! Aish."

Luhan tertawa-tawa. Membiarkan saja Baekhyun yang tergopoh-gopoh menyusulnya. Juga menulikan omelan Baekhyun yang super panjang itu. Namun indera penglihatannya menangkap si Kyungsoo ada di dalam kantin. Perempuan bermata bulat tapi cantik itu tampak sedang sibuk memilih menu yang akan ia makan.

Membiarkan Baekhyun yang sekarang juga sedang sibuk memilih menu, Luhan dengan semangat menyapa Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo!" Luhan memanggil Kyungsoo dengan berdiri di sampingnya. Memasang senyum super manis. Biasa. Senyum begitu kalau ada maunya.

"Eh, kamu Lu. Kantin juga?" Kata si Kyungsoo, yang membalas senyum manis Luhan.

"Iya." Luhan segera memilih asal makanan dan menyeret Kyungsoo di tempat yang strategis untuk duduk. Lalu mengkode Baekhyun untuk jangan mengganggunya sementara ini. "Kyung, kamu belum kelar loh jelasin yang soal tadi pagi."

"Emangnya apa yang mau dijelasin lagi. Udah jelas kan aku bilang kalo Sehun itu suka sama kamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Dan Luhan memutar bola mata mendapati ucapan Kyungsoo. "Iya. Terus kalo misalnya aku bilang si Kris anak kelas aku suka sama kamu gimana?" Luhan dengan asal menyebut nama salah satu pangeran sekolah.

Bola mata super lebar Kyungsoo berbinar. Mendadak kehilangan fokus. "Eh, beneran Lu?!"

"Yeee. Kan aku bilang misalnya. Ga usah kehilangan fokus gitu deh. Balik ke topik awal."

"Iya iya. Aku ngerti maksud kamu. Kamu masih ragu gitu kalo aku yang bilang tiba-tiba gini?" Tebak Kyungsoo tepat sasaran.

Dan Luhan mengangguk pasti. Senyum sejuta watt masih betah bertengger di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo meminum sebentar minumannya, lalu menarik napas pelan. "Gini ya. Aku itu udah temenan sama dia dari SD. Yah, kenal banget lah sama dia. Kita itu juga tetanggaan walaupun agak jauh. Dan aku tau banget kapan dia itu suka sama orang."

Luhan deg-degan mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo. "Emangnya gimana kalo dia suka sama orang?"

Diam sejenak. "Kamu ngerasa nggak kalo dia suka ngejahilin kamu?"

Luhan berpikir menerawang. Lalu mengangguk samar. "Iya sih."

"Itu salah satunya. Caranya mirip sama cara dia suka sama cewek dia dulu waktu SD."

"Siapa cewek itu?" Tanya Luhan langsung. Dia agak merasa cemburu sekarang.

"Kamu gak akan kenal. Dia temen SD kita dulu. Mereka juga putus gara-gara ketahuan Sehun kalo cewek itu cewek _nakal_." Kyungsoo menekankan kata terakhir untuk membuat Luhan paham maksudnya.

"Oh gitu." Luhan bersyukur dalam hati. Untung dia cewek baik-baik. "Terus, tanda lainnya apa kalo dia suka sama ora—"

"Ssst. Ada Sehun kesini." Putus Kyungsoo. "Tanda lainnya kamu cari sendiri ya." Bisiknya kemudian. Luhan mendadak gugup mendengar nama itu. Ia sengaja tidak menoleh pada Sehun dan pura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Luhan, Kyungsoo, Sehun ganteng gabung ya."

Kyungsoo hanya mengiyakan. Tapi Luhan, dia buru-buru pergi dan mengangkat nampan makanannya. "Aku kesana dulu ya, Kyung. Kasian Baekhyun sendirian. Sehun, aku pergi dulu." Tersenyum sekilas. Lalu, _ngacir gitu aja_.

Sehun yang melihat kepergian Luhan bertanya heran pada Kyungsoo. "Kenapa dia? Gak suka ya ada aku disini?"

Kyungsoo menggedikkan bahu sambil senyum misterius. "Entahlah. PMS mungkin." Lalu melanjutkan acara makannya dengan cuek.

"Anak tomboy gitu, bisa PMS juga ya." Sehun hanya terkekeh dan melanjutkan makannya, walaupun ada setitik rasa kecewa. Entah kenapa.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dari kantin. Luhan bergegas ganti pakaian olahraga. Maklum, hari jumat adalah hari khusus kegiatan ekstrakurikuler di sekolahnya. Setiap siswa diharuskan mengikuti dua kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Dan Luhan memilih ekstrakurikuler paduan suara serta basket. Kompakan sama Baekhyun.

Jam pertama sudah mereka lalui dengan latihan vokal yang lumayan menguras pita suara. Dan selesai menguras tenggorokan, waktunya menguras keringat dengan ekskul basket.

Ternyata pertemuan kali ini dilalui dengan beberapa tes. Semacam tes untuk ketahanan fisik dan _skill_ basket. Hasil yang paling memuaskan disabet Luhan. Dan yang agak mengejutkan, Baekhyun satu level di bawah Luhan.

Karena mereka masih kelas 7, yang terbaik dari mereka hanya diandalkan untuk menjadi tim bayangan. Satu tingkat di bawah tim inti basket sekolah. Tim inti dipegang oleh kelas 8, dan beberapa dari kelas 9. Sementara ketua tim basket inti di jabat oleh kak Kibum di pihak cewek, ketua basket inti cowok dipegang oleh kak Hangeng.

Terus saat penentuan ketua tim basket bayangan, Luhan sebagai ketua yang cewek. Sedangkan yang cowok dipegang oleh Kris, si tiang listrik jelmaan naga. Yang sepertinya jadi kecengan banyak cewek di kelas 7. Ganteng sih.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya yang berkeringat di pinggir lapangan. Ekskul sudah selesai dari tadi, sudah ditutup tadi oleh pelatih. Disusul karibnya sehidup dan tidak semati, Baekhyun. "Kamu emang paling keren, Lu."

Luhan mendengus. Lalu meneguk air mineral yang dibawanya. "Kita yang hebat. Kamu kan satu tingkat di bawahku."

"Ah, gak usah ngerendah gitu deh. Kamu emang yang paling hebat, kok." Baekhyun dengan kurang ajar merebut air mineral yang dipegang Luhan. Untung Luhan sudah selesai minum. "Eh, tapi Chanyeol masuk tim bayangan juga. Hehe. Senengnyaaa."

"Seneng di kamu gak enak di aku."

Baekhyun mengerling pada Luhan. "Kenapa?"

Luhan memandang lesu seisi lapangan yang sudah kosong. Menopangkan dagu pada telapak tangannya. "Gak ada Sehun di basket. Dia malah milih sepakbola. Hueee. :'(. "

Mendengar itu, dengan ikhlas Baekhyun menoyor kepala sahabatnya gemas. "Sehuuuun melulu yang ada di otak kamu itu. Pernah gak sih, Luhan. Kamu itu mikirin betapa berartinya aku itu buat kamu?" Oceh Baekhyun dramatis. Dramatis banget.

"Ish. Kamu itu berarti banget buat aku. Tenang aja.."

"Beneran?"

"Iya. Kalo kamu mati, siapa coba yang cuci piring di rumah aku?"

"HEEEEH!"

Dan kali ini Baekhyun dengan senang hati menjambak rambut pendek Luhan.

Sahabat yang baik banget ya?

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mendengus kesal. Tangannya di lipat di depan dada.

Hari ini dia pulang sendiri. Baekhyun sahabat karibnya yang sehidup tidak semati itu lagi beruntung. Chanyeol yang bawa sepeda dengan _ganteng_nya ngajak Baekhyun pulang bareng.

Luhan bahagia aja sih, ada juga cowok yang mau deketin cewek tengil itu. Iya Luhan ikut senang, melihat betapa baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak teriak heboh saat diajak pulang bareng sama Chanyeol. Tapi tapi tapi... Luhan jadi pulang sendirian kan? Iya kan?

Agak iri aja gitu. Di depannya ada gerombolan anak SM JHS lain yang pulang bareng. Di depannya lagi juga ada. Bertiga. Yang depannya lagi juga ada. Depannya lagi, depannya lagi. Duh. Kok banyak banget? Dan kenapa semuanya gak sendirian pulangnyaa?

Luhan mencoba nengok ke belakang. Mencoba mencari orang lain yang senasib dengannya. Jalan pulang sendirian.

Dan tebak apa yang Luhan lihat?

Ada Sehun! Jalan sendirian di belakangnya. Meski jaraknya agak jauh sih. Luhan berbalik dan berjalan lagi dengan senang. Ia bersenandung pelan sambil meneruskan langkahnya.

Tapi tunggu sebentar. Agaknya ada yang aneh deh. Sepertinya tadi... Sehun menatap fokus pada Luhan ya? Iya gak sih?

_Ah, perasaanmu aja kali, Lu._

Dangan berdebar, Luhan menolehkan kepalanya lagi. Dan benar, Sehun masih menatap intens dirinya yang terus berjalan. Sehun juga tampaknya dengan santai terus melihat ke dalam mata Luhan. Meski tanpa ekspresi.

Luhan kembali membalikkan badannya, lalu berjalan lebih cepat lagi.

Luhan rasanya ingin teriak seperti saat Baekhyun diajak pulang bareng oleh Chanyeol tadi.

_Ampun deh, mimpi apa gue semalem?_

Ia serasa dapat surian runtuh hari ini. Tidak menyangka, keberuntungan akan datang bertubi-tubi. Membuatnya ingin melayang saja.

Luhan mencoba merinci apa saja yang terjadi hari ini. Pertama, Kyungsoo yang kasih tau ke dia kalau Sehun itu suka sama dia. Meski Luhan gak begitu percaya omongan si Kyungsoo. Karena sebenarnya Luhan gak mau kegeeran tanpa bukti yang lengkap. _Jeez_, kayak detektif aje, mbak.

Kedua, Sehun yang sengaja bergabung dengannya saat di kantin. Yang sukses membuat Luhan jadi grogi setengah mati. Pasalnya, saat Sehun datang, saat itu Luhan sedang membicarakan cowok ganteng itu sama Kyungsoo.

Terakhir, Sehun yang berjalan tepat di belakang Luhan. Sambil menatap intens Luhan lagi. Dan itu tidak sekali dua kali. Beberapa kali Luhan menengok pun, yang didapati adalah hal yang sama, Sehun yang selalu menatap lurus pada Luhan.

Sumpah Luhan ingin meleleh saat itu juga. Tapi karena tidak bisa, ya dia hanya bisa berjalan lurus ke rumahnya seperti biasa.

Mau tanya dengan Sehun? Malu.

Saat sudah mendekati rumahnya, Luhan tidak berusaha menengok lagi ke belakang. Kakinya sudah serasa tidak ada kekuatan untuk menapak, setiap kali matanya bertabrakan dengan tatapan tajam Sehun.

Dan saat nyaris mencapai pintu rumahnya, Luhan menengok untuk yang terakhir kali. Luhan rasanya ingin merosot saat itu juga. Sehun masih menatap lurus padanya. Dengan kaki yang terus melangkah. Melewati rumah Luhan begitu saja.

Dalam kesempatan terakhir hari ini, Luhan tidak memalingkan wajahnya. Melainkan terus membalas tatapan Sehun. Menikmati debaran di jantungnya yang bergemuruh sedari tadi. Dan sebelum Sehun memalingkan wajahnya karena jarak yang semakin jauh, Luhan mendapati sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampan lelaki itu.

Oke, Luhan harus berteriak sekarang.

Err, teriaknya di bantal aja sih. Biar gak berisik.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Saya ucapkan selamat buat kalian yang review positif di chap sebelumnya. Karena dengan review kalian, ff ga jelas ini belanjut.

Ga usah dipikirin Luhan yang moving out dari EXO. Biar si KYM dapet pelajaran dan pukulan telak. Luhan keluar, ff ini tetep jalan kok. Luhan yang disini tetep ada kok. Haha.

.

Gaje ya?

.

Udah deh, review aja. Gak usah galau galau terus. Ntar jelek loh.

Salam, Zame yang lagi pulang kampung.


	3. Chapter 2

Dalam kesempatan terakhir hari ini, Luhan tidak memalingkan wajahnya. Melainkan terus membalas tatapan Sehun. Menikmati debaran di jantungnya yang bergemuruh sedari tadi. Dan sebelum Sehun memalingkan wajahnya karena jarak yang semakin jauh, Luhan mendapati sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampan lelaki itu.

Oke, Luhan harus berteriak sekarang.

Err, teriaknya di bantal aja sih. Biar gak berisik.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

**ZameGun Proudly Present: Gue tabok, nih.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**A HunHan series Fanfiction**

Romance and fluffy story.

**Claim:** Cast are nor mine. Just own this weird story.

**Warn:** Gender Switch!, Manly girl! Luhan, and playfull Sehun, Typos, bahasa lokal, no edit.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu. Akhir tahun pelajaran tahun ini sudah di depan mata. Perpustakaan SM Junior High School terasa lebih padat dari biasanya. Luhan menganggap maklum dengan keadaan ini. Meskipun terkadang siswa sekolahnya itu malas untuk datang ke tempat ini, tidak dipungkiri bahwa sebenarnya perpustakaan merupakan salah satu tempat favorit kebanyakan siswa sekolah ini.

Satu fakta saja sih, siswa SM setingkat SMP (Junior High School) maupun tingkat SD (Elementary School), ataupun tingkat SMA (Senior High School) merupakan siswa-siswa pilihan. Prestasi adalah hal yang dibanggakan di sekolah ini. Sehingga sekolah mereka terkenal dengan kecerdasan yang sudah menembus level nasional. Belum lagi, mereka juga alergi dengan hal berbau kenakalan semacam tawuran dan sejenisnya. Maka tidak heran, jika buku-buku di perpustakaan kebanyakan cepat lusuh karena sering dibaca. Semacam sekolah favorit.

Ini hari sabtu. Luhan dan Baekhyun seperti biasa membaca di perpustakaan. Namun sedikit berbeda, kali ini mereka ditambahi oleh Chanyeol, yang baru beberapa minggu ini resmi jadian dengan Baekhyun.

Luhan tidak risih ataupun terganggu dengan kedatangan Chanyeol. Selain mereka bukan pasangan yang mesum (mereka itu masih SMP, kalau mau diingatkan), Chanyeol ternyata punya banyak wawasan. Lumayan untuk tambahan teman diskusi selain dengan Baekhyun.

Kursi perpustakaan di sekolah mereka di desain panjang dan berhadapan. Dengan sebuah meja yang juga panjang, berada di antara kedua kursi itu. Luhan melihat kursi panjang yang diduduki Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa yang lain. Kelihatannya mereka juga terlalu asyik berdiskusi sehingga lupa untuk menyisakan celah untuknya duduk. Rupanya dia tadi juga terlalu lama memilih buku. Sedikit menyesal karena agak terlambat datang ke perpustakaan, karena harus berurusan lebih dulu dengan toilet. Biasa, panggilan alam.

Dengan bibir mengerucut dan sedikit gerutuan, perempuan berambut pendek itu duduk asal di salah satu bangku yang masih kosong. Di genggamannya kini sebuah buku ensiklopedi antariksa yang sudah ia pilih. Kebanyakan buku pelajaran sudah dibabat habis oleh siswa lain. Menyisakan kebanyakan buku cerita.

Ugh. Terkadang Luhan kesal juga. Kenapa sih anak sekolahnya terlalu rajin, sehingga banyak yang mengambil buku pelajaran? Luhan kan jadi tidak kebagian begini?

Meski sedikit kesal, dibacanya juga buku yang telah ia pilih itu. Dibukanya lembar demi lembar halaman yang menyajikan fakta-fakta seputar ilmu alam. Tepatnya membahas tentang antariksa. Salah satu materi favorit Luhan. Tak lama, Luhan seakan lupa dengan kekesalannya barusan. Dan menjadi antusias di tiap lembar yang ia buka.

Saat ia sedang larut dalam bacaannya, ia merasakan seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Dari gerak geriknya, tanpa melirikpun Luhan tahu ini siapa. Ia diam saja. Membiarkan si _pengganggu_ usil itu berada di dekatnya.

"Serius amat, sih?" Tegur Sehun, si pengganggu yang barusan Luhan maksud.

"Apa? Mau rebut buku ini lagi?" Oceh Luhan ketus. Hapal luar biasa dengan kebiasaan buruk si Sehun. Si _tukang rebut buku_. Dan yang Luhan dapati hanya Sehun yang terkekeh ringan.

"Kamu ini kok prasangkanya buruk amat, sih? Nggak kok. Cuma mau ikutan baca aja. Boleh nggak nih?" Pinta Sehun dengan sok manja. Disenggolnya bahu Luhan berulang-ulang dengan bahunya sendiri. Membuat Luhan akhirnya risih lalu mendengus kasar.

"Terserah kamu, lah." Kata Luhan malas.

Luhan memiliki sikap yang berbeda kali ini dengan Sehun. Meski kelihatannya Sehun tidak memperdulikan itu. Sehun tetap dengan rajin mengusilinya. Walaupun Luhan harus menahan mati-matian rasa jengkalnya. Atau mungkin... rasa sakit hatinya.

Iya. Luhan sakit hati. Atau marah. Atau kesal. Entahlah, Luhan sendiri tidak bisa memastikan nama perasaannya yang sebenarnya ini, pada pria tampan yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, mungkin ia dibuat berbunga-bunga dengan berbagai sikap Sehun yang manis, sekaligus misterius terhadapnya.

Namun, sehari setelah Luhan berteriak di bantal karena pulang diikuti Sehun, telinga Luhan harus memaksakan diri untuk tidak berdenging. Menahan teriakan kesalnya di pangkal tenggorokan. Karena saat ia mengarungi pagi dengan semangat, ia mendengar gosip yang dibisikkan oleh anak-anak sekelas.

Sehun jadian dengan Sulli.

Sejak saat itu, Luhan jadi merasa buta sebagai seorang gadis. Tidak bisa mengetahui jalan pikiran seorang lelaki. Hari ini menggoda habis-habisan, hingga si gadis melambung tinggi. Tapi besoknya, dipatahkan hati si gadis hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Cih.

Sebenarnya pengibaratan itu agak berlebihan, sih. Luhan tidak hancur berkeping-keping sampai segitunya juga. Luhan mungkin cuma murung seharian. Tapi Baekhyun kemudian mengajaknya menumpahkan kemarahan dengan mengajaknya ke sebuah studio musik. Ditemani Chanyeol dan Yixing, teman sekelas Chanyeol, mereka memainkan musik hingga tangan mereka kebas dan suara mereka serak.

Chanyeol memosisikan diri di drum. Yixing, si cowok manis itu memegang gitar. Baekhyun mengambil posisi vokal. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri memainkan bass, dan sesekali menjadi _backing vocal_ . Luhan yang masih sedikit awam dengan alat musik itu, diajari dengan sabar oleh Yixing. Yixing perhatian padanya dan mengajari Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan jadi sedikit melupakan masalah Sehun.

Dan hai-hari selanjutnya Luhan melupakan fakta Sehun yang jadian dengan orang lain perlahan-lahan. Meski Kyungsoo pernah menemuinya dan menjelaskan bahwa itu diluar perkiraannya. Gadis bermata bulat itu yakin sekali kalau Sehun itu hanya punya perasaan dengan Luhan. Tapi Luhan membalas dengan lambaian ringan di depan wajah.

"_Santai aja kali, Soo. Dunia gak bakalan kiamat cuma karena masalah begituan."_

Dan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak bertambah akrab, juga tidak menjauh. Perlahan ia membiasakan diri dengan fakta itu. Juga membiarkan Yixing, si cowok ber_dimple_, semakin dekat dengannya.

"Woi Luhan! Kok bengong? Ntar kesurupan loh."

Lambaian tangan Sehun tepat di depan wajah Luhan menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Luhan hanya mengernyit dan menjawab dengan santai. "Enak aja bengong. Kamu kali yang doyan bengong."

"Weh, sembarangan..." Tolak Sehun tidak terima. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia berpikir juga. Membenarkan. "Tapi iya juga sih." Sehun terkekeh dengan muka sok idiot di depan Luhan.

"Hayo! Bengong mikirin apa coba? Pacar kamu ya? Ih, pacar ketemu setiap hari aja masih dilamunin." Ejek Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng tegas dan menatap Luhan dalam. "Aku mikirin kamu, kok."

Luhan merona sekilas dengan ucapan Sehun. Tapi lagi-lagi dengan fakta bahwa Luhan merasa bahwa ia tidak bisa mengerti laki-laki, ditanggapinya dengan ketus ucapan Sehun. "Nggak usah ngelantur. Obat kamu abis ya?"

Sehun masih menatap Luhan tanpa henti. Luhan juga sedikit merasa diperhatikan oleh Sehun, meski saat ini tatapannya mengarah kembali pada buku. Pura-pura mencari kesibukan. "Kalo aku serius, gimana?"

"Gak usah ngomong aneh-aneh. Kalo pacar kamu denger aku bisa dikira tukang rayu. Idiot. Kalo kamu cuma mau ganggu, mending pergi aja sana!"

"Eih, jangan marah gitu dong. Kan cuma becanda." Luhan diam saja. Cuek dengan omongan Sehun. Luhan menganggap obat Sehun benar-benar sedang habis, makanya dia agak sedikit _miring_ hari ini. Sehun mengangkat bahu, kembali ikut membaca buku yang kini juga di baca Luhan. Melihat kembali bacaan yang baru saja terabaikan.

Suasana di antara keduanya hening kembali, dengan Luhan yang seenaknya membalik buku ke halaman yang ia suka. Sehun berdecak melihatnya. Di gesernya sedikit buku itu ke arahnya, lalu di buka lembaran buku itu. Seolah sedang mencari satu halaman tertentu.

"Apaan sih, Hun? Main rebut-rebut aja!" Luhan berusaha menggeser kembali buku ber-_cover_ tebal itu ke arahnya.

"Ssst. Diam sebentar bisa gak? Ada yang mau aku kasih tau." Sehun berujar sembari membuka-buka halaman yang ia cari. Matanya menatap fokus pada buku, tanpa melihat ke arah Luhan sama sekali. Luhan akhirnya pasrah menunggu apa yang sebenarnya ingin sehun beri tahu.

"Nah, ini dia!" Seru Sehun ketika menemukan halaman yang dicari. Terlihat sebuah gambar yang cukup besar menjadi fokus penglihatan mereka berdua. Karena Sehun menunjuk gambar itu dengan telunjuknya. Sebuah gambar seperti lubang besar berwarna hitam. Luhan mengernyit melihatnya.

"Apaan memangnya?" Tanya Luhan, jadi penasaran.

"Ini namanya _black hole_, lubang hitam." Jelas Sehun antusias. Luhan mengernyitkan dahi ketika nama yang dimaksud Sehun tidak tertulis sama sekali di buku ensiklopedia bersampul tebal tersebut.

"Terus?"

"Kamu tahu astronot kan?" tanya Sehun, dan Luhan hanya mengangguk. Menatap Sehun penasaran. "Para astronot itu kan keluar planet kita itu pake pesawat antariksa. Nah, lubang hitam ini yang jadi jalan keluar dari bumi."

"Loh. Bukannya tinggal keluar aja, ya?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

Sehun menjawab dengan yakin. "Ya nggak lah. Lubang hitam itu semacam pintu. Kalo gak lewat situ, pasti gak bisa keluar bumi."

Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk kagum. Meski ia tidak tahu kebenaran penjelasan dari Sehun. Diam-diam, Luhan mengakui kalau wawasan Sehun itu luas. Ia masih merasa kalah saja, meski dia juga seorang maniak baca. Sudah tampan, pintar pula. Ia menyimpan kekaguman itu dalam hati. "Tapi Hun, aku pernah denger ya. Kalo Lubang hitam itu jalan yang bisa melempar kita ke dimensi lain. Ke dunia yang sama sekali gak bisa kita duga sebelumnya."

Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Bisa jadi. Haha. Tumben kamu pintar." Sehun hanya tergelak dan menghindari jitakan protes yang berusaha dilayangkan Luhan.

.

.

_Karena aku sendiri yang mengalami itu. _

_Hatiku terjebak di lubang hitam dan masuk pada dimensi tak terduga. _

_Kemudian terdampar di hatimu... sebuah dimensi yang menakjubkan._

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini adalah sesi pelajaran terakhir setelah istirahat kedua. Dua jam pelajaran terakhir sebelum pulang. Pak Yesung yang mendapat jatah mengajar di kelas 7B. Tepatnya pelajaran biologi. Guru yang agak aneh, yang_ doyan_ bawa kura-kuranya ke kelas. Dan seperti biasa, Pak Yesung terlambat datang tiga puluh menit. Membiarkan kelas menjadi gaduh. Luhan tampak cuek dan mencoret-coret bukunya random. Sebenarnya dia sadar ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi menatapnya tajam.

"Luhan. Ini ketiga kalinya aku manggil kamu. Jawab atau kita gak pernah kenal lagi." Panggil Baekhyun dengan suara mengancam. Orang yang sejak tadi memandang tajam Luhan. Kesal karena dari tadi seolah diabaikan oleh teman sebangkunya sendiri.

"Oke~," Jawab Luhan _sing a song_. Lalu memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap Baekhyun di sebelah kirinya.

"Kenapa, nona manis?" Goda Luhan, meletakkan siku tangannya di atas meja dengan gaya _cool_. Dengan rambut pendek begitu, dia kelihatan seperti seorang cowok ganteng yang menggoda cewek semanis Baekhyun. Sayangnya Luhan itu cewek. Dan untung saja pacarnya Baekhyun tidak sekelas dengan mereka.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihat gaya Luhan. "Duh, Luhan. Kamu beneran cewek bukan, sih?"

"Iya beneran. Mau lihat buktinya?" Luhan berlagak seakan mau membuka pakaiannya.

"Ish. Udah. Kamu ini." Cegah Baekhyun sebal. Luhan hanya menjawab dengan cengiran bodoh.

"Haha. Ya udah aku serius. Kenapa Baek?"

"Aku lihat kamu tadi ngobrol deket banget sama Sehun lagi ya, di perpus?" Mata Baekhyun memicing sok menyelidiki. Dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan polos Luhan. "Duh Luhaaan. Kamu itu gak kapok ya. Ntar kalo kamu dilabrak gimana sama si Sulli_ lampir_ itu?"

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu. Menganggap ringan omongan sahabatnya. "Tenang aja. Cewek ganjen itu gak bakalan mergokin kita di perpus. Dia hobinya nongkrong di kelas sambil gosip gak jelas sama teman _fashionista_nya itu. Lagian, kalaupun dia ngelihat aku dengan Sehun akrab, cuma dianggap cowok sama cowok kali. Kamu tau sendiri aku. Tomboy."

"Tapi, Lu—"

"—Apa lagi?" Sergah Luhan dengan tampang malas.

"Kamu gak sakit hati?" Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya prihatin.

"Woles." Luhan menatap bukunya yang penuh coretan dengan pandangan menerawang. "Walaupun seribu cewek yang dia pacarin. Entah kenapa aku yakin kalo dia itu sukanya sama aku."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala. Menatap teman uniknya itu penasaran. "Kamu yakin, Lu?"

Luhan nyengir menatap Baekhyun. "Err, enggak juga sih. Hehehe."

"Luhaaaan!" Baekhyun yang dongkol sama si plin plan itu mencubit pipi Luhan kanan kiri. Gemas sekali.

"Ahuh.. Haek.. Hepaass... Shakit hau!"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Ia menatap malas tumpukan buku di pegangannya. Buku tugas anak-anak sekelasnya. Pak Yoochun yang menyuruhnya membawa buku tugas itu selesainya mereka mengerjakan tugas secara individual. Sedang Pak Yoochunnya entah pergi kemana. Mungkin disuruh-suruh kepala sekolah mengurus tugas eksternal. Semacam negosiasi atau apalah namanya itu dengan dinas pendidikan. Menurut yang Luhan tahu.

Masalahnya, hari ini sahabatnya yang maniak _eyeliner_ itu tidak masuk karena sakit. Alhasil, Luhan kehilangan teman berbaginya hari ini. termasuk berbagi kesengsaraan membawa setumpuk buku tugas milik teman sekelasnya. Kenapa dia yang membawa buku itu sementara dia bukan perangkat kelas? Jawabannya karena Luhan itu siswa favorit para guru. Luhan itu pintar, dan aktif di kelas. Cakep lagi. (Tolong abaikan kalimat terakhir. Itu Luhan lagi narsis.) Sehingga tidak jarang banyak guru yang meminta bantuannya mengkoordinir tugas yang seharusnya dibebankan kepada ketua kelas. Karena ketua kelasnya terlalu malas untuk mengerjakan itu semua.

Ia mengetuk ruang guru dengan sopan sebelum meletakkan kumpulan tugas itu di meja kerja Pak Yoochun. Lalu menunduk dengan sopan sebelum pergi dari ruang itu.

Ia berjalan dengan santai sambil melihat-lihat sekitar. Meski pelajaran sedang berlangsung, tidak dipungkiri ada saja kelas yang gurunya tidak masuk. Contohnya ya seperti yang kelas Luhan alami sekarang. Juga ternyata kelas sebelahnya, kelas 7A. Kelihatannya juga sedang tidak ada guru. Terlihat dari kebanyakan siswa yang kebanyakan bermain-main. Ada yang di kelas, juga sebagian di luar kelas. Sama persis seperti kelas Luhan.

Ada yang mengobrol tidak jelas di dalam kelas. Sebagian lain yang Luhan lihat malah sedang berjalan ke kantin. Lalu Luhan memicingkan matanya menangkap pemandangan di bawah pohon. Pohon yang berdiri tegak tepat di sebelah kelas 7A. Beberapa anak tampak mengerumuni seorang anak lelaki yang memainkan sebuah gitar. Mereka tampak menyanyi nyanyi lagu khas remaja yang sedang in. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat sesuatu di dalam dada Luhan bergemuruh dengan kencang.

Disana, si pemain gitar. Dia adalah Sehun. Memainkan gitar dengan tangannya yang sudah terampil. Menuruti permintaan teman-temannya mengiringi suara mereka dengan musik yang berada di tangan Sehun. Lalu di sebelahnya, Sulli.

Mata Luhan iritasi, serius. Sulli dengan ganjennya menempelkan erat bahunya dengan bahu Sehun. Jika dilihat secara normal, wajar saja. Mereka berdua kan pacaran. Tapi tidak jika Luhan yang melihatnya.

Ekspresi Luhan mengeras dan tak terbaca. Terlihat sedang menahan marah di luar, walaupun di hati terdalamnya, ia menangis. Ia memang mendengar kebar tentang Sehun dan pacarnya yang sudah jalan dua bulan ini. Tapi tidak pernah melihat keduanya berinteraksi berdua saja, karena biasanya Luhan melihat Sehun yang sedang sendirian. Juga Sehun yang selalu mengganggunya apapun caranya.

Rasa sakit itu kembali lagi. Peduli setan jika perasaannya disebut cinta monyet. Ia bergegas pergi dari sana, sebelum ia harus masuk rumah sakit karena matanya iritasi parah.

Luhan cemburu. Tapi sekalipun Luhan tidak akan mengakui itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Katanya sudah _move on_?"

Itu kata Baekhyun. Pasalnya Luhan langsung ke rumah sahabatnya itu sepulang sekolah. Menjenguk, sekaligus curhat. Modus.

"Ah, gak tau lah Baek. Sakitnya tuh disini!" Ucap Luhan dengan ekspresi sedih. Tapi berlebihan. Tolong reader jangan tertawakan Luhan. Kasihan tahu.

"Heleh. Udah. Tinggal cari cowok lain, dong. Tuh si Yixing kayaknya ada rasa sama kamu." Bujuk Baekhyun sambil menatap kaca. Memakai eye liner. Heran, lagi demam masih sempat-sempatnya berdandan.

Luhan hanya mengerjap-ngerjap menatap Baekhyun. "Tapi kan aku ada rasanya sama Sehun, Baek.. Kamu gimana, sih?"

"Terus kamu maunya gimana? Kamu mau aku geret Sehun kesini buat nembak kamu? Gitu?"

"Ya enggak lah. Mau diteruh dimana mukaku yang cakep ini?"

"Pantat."

"Baekhyun!"

"Hehe. Iya iya." Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya dari cermin kesayangan di kamarnya. Menatap Luhan prihatin. "Gini ya, Luhan sayang. Daripada kamu di PHP in terus sama bocah idiot itu, mending cari yang pasti-pasti aja. Lagian, walaupun Kyungsoo emang gak ada niat jahat ke kamu waktu itu, bisa aja kan tebakannya meleset?"

Luhan diam. Memikirkan omongan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela napas sebentar. Lalu melanjutkan omongannya. "Kamu itu cantik. Banyak yang naksir kamu sebenernya. Coba jangan terlalu tertutup gitu oke? Coba buka hati kamu buat yang lain. Seenggaknya dia bisa ngehibur kamu dari Sehun idiot itu. Lagian, kamu sedih begini, Sehunnya ikut sedih gitu?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Nah, itu tau. Oke, Luhan _move on_ ya?" Baekhyun menepuk semangat bahu temannya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, gadis kelahiran bulan mei jatuh terududuk memegangi kepalanya.

"Ya ampun Baek, kamu gapapa?"

Luhan mentunun tubuh Baekhyun yang memang masihsakit kembali berbaring. Menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu hingga sebatas dada. Lalu dengan sayang, Luhan mengelus pipi sahabatnya pelan. Tersenyum tulus. "Makasih nasehatnya ya, Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kemudian tertidur perlahan karena usapan Luhan yang lembut pada kepalanya.

_Sepertinya iya. Harus move on. _

_Yah, walaupun sakit, sih._

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Hola! Halo!**

**Nih saya publish apdet chap terbaru. **

**Sedikit bocoran, beberapa adegan diambil beneran dari kisah saya waktu SMP (Cie.). Jadi jika fakta ilmiah itu kurang tepat, maklum aja ya. saya hanya mengandalkan ingatan saya.**

**Tanggapanmu itu sangat berarti, meski hanya satu kalimat^^. Tulis kesan dan pesanmu di kolom review ok?**

**.**

**Salam, Zame yang lagi nunggu gajian.**

P.S: Ada yang domisili di lampung? Mari berteman!

.

.

**Simonyonh :** Unyu parah ya? haha gak nyangka. Makasih ya udah review^^

**Beng beng max:** wow juga. Makasih ya udah review^^

**Ia :** makasih udah suka. Makasih juga ya udah review^^

**Luludeer2009 :** #Elusdada. Berarti saya berhasil ngebuat ini ngefeel ya. moga chap ini juga ngefeel buat kamu. Makasih ya udah review^^

**Eclaire Oh :** #Bantu usap air mata. Iya sih yang galau. Saya lebih galau lagi karena saya lebih tua dari dirimu. #apaan. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih ya udah review^^

**Meriska-** **Xi :** Cie yang galau. Mending baca ff saya aja biar gak galau. Eh, malah tambah galau ya? #ditendang. Makasih ya udah review^^

**Choi :** ini udah lanjut sayang, Makasih ya udah review^^.

**Fuji jump910 :** #Sweatdrop. Berhubung kamu udah review, aku bales gini aja ya reviewnya. #copypaste. Makasih ya udah review^^

**Meysialfionitacindyroring:** uname mu unik. Hehe. Ini lanjutannya. Makasih ya udah review^^

**RZHH 261220 II : **Wah, jangan-jangan kamu sebenarnya pemeran utama disini? #lebay. Makasih ya udah review^^

**Ladywufan :** jadian gak yaaa. Sabar deh. Makasih ya udah review^^

**Hunhanexo :** #tutupkuping. Jangan teriak-teriak loh, anak tetangga bangun ntar (?). ini udah agak panjang. Makasih ya udah review^^

**Vidyafa11 : **Mirip ya? muehehe. Masa lalu ni yeee. Makasih ya udah review^^

**:** yaah, andaikan. Ngarep gapapa kok. Gak bayar ini. Makasih ya udah review^^

** : **makasih udah ngasih saran. Saranmu berarti banget nih. Chap ini gimana menurutmu?

**Xilian94 :** ini udah lanjut, Makasih ya udah review^^.

**Kaihunhan :**siip. Gitu dong! Sama kayak cassie lah, sampe kepisah kemanapun, shipper mereka gak bakalan berkurang. Haha. Makasih ya udah review^^

**Okti. Nurazmi. 7 :** ini udah lanjut kawan, Makasih ya udah review^^

**Yehet :** cie yang berbunga-bunga. Udah lajut nih. Makasih ya udah review^^

**Kiela Yue :** iya yah sesuatu. #gayasyahrini. Rasanya SMP sudah lewat puluhan tahun. (?) Makasih ya udah review^^

**Kaisooppa : **lucu ya? saya kira malah garing. Hehe. Makasih ya udah review^^


	4. Chapter 3

_Sepertinya iya. Harus move on. _

_Yah, walaupun sakit, sih._

.

.

.

.

**ZameGun Proudly Present: Gue tabok, nih.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**A HunHan series Fanfiction**

Romance and fluffy story.

**Claim:** Casts are nor mine. Just own this weird story.

**Warn:** Gender Switch!, Manly girl! Luhan, and playfull Sehun, Typos, bahasa lokal dan agak kasar, no edit.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah janji pada dirinya sendiri, kalau dia akan _move on_. Dia tidak akan galau-galauan lagi hanya karena perkara Sehun. Ucapan sohibnya, si Baekhyun itu memang benar. Cewek maniak _eyeliner_ itu kadang bisa berpikir realistis juga. Dan Luhan mengakui hal itu.

Tapi terkadang, hal yang masuk akal bisa hilang begitu saja ketika kenyataan di hadapan berbicara. Luhan harus mati-matian menghindar setiap kali bertemu dengan Sehun. Ia harus memutar arah, atau bersembunyi, atau apapun agar dia tidak ada dalam ruang jangkau penglihatan cowok ganteng itu. Belum lagi dia harus mengatasi hatinya yang rasanya teriris ketika melihat Sehun jalan dengan Sulli. Mana cewek centil itu nempel dengan Sehun seperti lem tikus lagi. Tolong, mata Luhan iritasi melihatnya.

Luhan juga sudah seminggu ini jadi jarang ke perpustakaan lagi. Atau kalau dia memang terpaksa dan _ngebet banget_ ingin kesana untuk sekedar baca, dia akan memilih untuk mendatangi perpustakaan pada istirahat pertama. Karena Sehun biasanya hanya akan ke tempat itu pada saat istirahat kedua.

Pernah sekali Luhan kecolongan dan bertemu Sehun di perpustakaan. Di luar dugaan cewek _tomboy_ ini, Sehun datang dan langsung menyapanya riang. Saat itu Luhan berusaha untuk tidak berlama-lama dengan Sehun. Luhan beralasan sudah tidak tahan untuk ke toilet. Tapi saat itu Sehun menahan tangannya dan bertanya padanya.

"Aku ada salah apa? Kamu ngehindarin aku, Lu."

Ugh. Luhan rasanya ingin menjambak rambut Sehun saat itu sampai kepalanya botak.

Salah Sehun apa? Banyak! _See?_

Luhan ingin teriak kalo sehun udah lancang mencuri hatinya. Sehun juga udah seenaknya mengobrak-abrik harapan Luhan sampai gadis itu harus menarik napas begitu dalam untuk mengurangi sakit di hatinya. Uh, Luhan tidak suka _lebay_. Tapi ini kenyataannya. Dan bagaimana Luhan mengekspresikan semua rasa sepihaknya itu?

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan melepas genggaman tangan Sehun pada pergelangan tangannya. "Aku serius aku lagi kebelet. Kamu mau aku buang air disini?"

Sehun terpaksa membiarkan Luhan melajukan kakinya keluar dari perpustakaan.

Saat itu, Luhan tidak menyadari, bahwa tatapan Sehun sama sekali tidak beralih dari padanya. Hingga ia menghilang dari pandangan si pemuda.

.

.

.

.

Riuh rendah celoteh murid-murid kelas 7 B mewarnai ruang kelas mereka. Kebanyakan bergegas untuk keluar dari sana, karena memang bel pulang baru saja berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Satu demi satu murid yang mengisi keramaian disana berkurang. Hingga tersisa Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Gadis yang berambut pendek tampak santai menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Di genggamannya ada ponsel yang kini mendapat perhatian khusus dari Luhan. Biasa, Luhan hobi main _game _juga. Berbeda dengan sahabatnya yang tampak duduk tidak tenang. Sesekali kepala Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. Seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Kamu nyantai banget sih, Lu? Gak niat pulang?"

"Ngapain buru-buru? Males jalan desak-desakan sama yang lain. Kamu tau sendiri koridor sekolah kita penuhnya gimana kalo pulang sekolah gini. Mending tunggu sekolah agak sepi dulu." Jawab Luhan sambil tetap fokus pada permainan di ponsel pintarnya. Tangannya bergeser kesana kemari. Terlihat sangat seru.

"Tapi kamunya gak mau bareng sama aku." Baekhyun memasang wajah memelas dengan bibir mengerucut.

Luhan mendecak malas mendengar keluhan Baekhyun. Diletakkannya ponsel yang berisi game yang tengah dijeda di atas meja. Dengan dramatis, ia mencengkeram bahu Baekhyun. Menatap dengan sungguh-sungguh, lebih tepatnya -lebay.

"Baekhyunnie sayang. Chanyeol ngajak pulang bareng kamu, kan?"

"Iya. Tapi dia gak ngelarang kamu ngikut juga kok." Baekhyun yang aslinya sayang banget sama sohibnya ini, mencoba membujuk. Kan kasihan kalau Luhan pulang sendirian, pikirnya.

"Duh, itu sih katanya aja. Aslinya dia bakal girang banget kalo bisa berduaan doang sama kamu. Lagian kamu tau sendiri aku udah pake sepeda."

"Tapi..." Baekhyun mencoba diplomasi lagi. Tapi keburu dipotong Luhan yang terlanjur gemas.

"_Stop it, baby_... kalo gak aku cium nih." Canda Luhan. Dicubitnya pipi _chubby_ sahabatnya ini sambil tertawa. Mengabaikan teriakan kesakitan dari Baekhyun. Luhan suka sekali menjahili Baekhyun dengan rayuan-rayuan konyolnya.

"Heh, enak aja. Cuma aku yang boleh cium Baekhyun. Dasar cowok jadi-jadian." Sebuah suara menginterupsi interaksi dua gadis cantik ini. seketika keduanya menoleh.

Di depan pintu kelas, ada dua bocah laki-laki yang berasal dari kelas 7 D. Chanyeol dan Yixing. Kelihatannya kelas mereka baru saja bubar. Dan yang baru saja bersuara itu tentu saja Chanyeol. Pacarnya Baekhyun yang super protektif. Cengiran konyol terlihat lagi di wajah Luhan.

"Ehehe."

"Kamu gak pulang, Lu?" Tanya Yixing pada Luhan yang kembali berkutat pada _game_ di ponselnya. Beberapa saat setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pamit pulang lebih dulu.

"Ntar deh, masih rame." Jawab Luhan dengan suara agak lemas. Kepalanya ia rebahkan pada sandaran kursi yang hanya setinggi pundaknya. Lalu memejamkan mata khidmat.

Sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya. Luhan seminggu ini rasanya lemas saja, lebih tepatnya kurang semangat. Mati-matian menghindari Sehun ternyata membuat _mood_nya semakin buruk dari hari ke hari. Ia belum mencoba bercerita pada Baekhyun ataupun Yixing, karena ia merasa masih bisa mengatasi ini. Mungkin hingga ia benar-benar tidak sanggup, baru ia akan kembali bercerita. Sehun benar-benar mempengaruhi suasana hatinya.

Luhan masih sibuk berpikir ini itu tentang rasa kurang semangatnya. Bahkan ia lupa kalau disebelahnya masih ada cowok manis yang kini sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Sampai ia mendengar suara petikan gitar yang begitu merdu, ia terbangun dari lamunannya. Ternyata gitar di tangan Yixing yang menjadi sumber suara.

"Itu... 'Bunga' ya?" tebak Luhan. Menyebutkan judul lagu yang sedang dimainkan Yixing. Dan Yixing mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis sebagai jawaban. Yixing kemudian mengajak Luhan karaoke dadakan disana.

Luhan yang sejatinya memiliki suara yang cukup merdu, ikut menyanyikan lagu itu sesuai ritme yang dimainkan Yixing. Tak butuh waktu begitu lama sehingga keduanya larut dalam lagu tersebut.

Yixing juga menyanyikannya. Ia bernyanyi dengan sepenuh hati untuk gadis yang kini ada di sebelahnya. Sedang Luhan, menyanyikannya dengan pikiran yang menerawang pada lelaki yang membuatnya begitu tidak semangat hari ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si _playboy sialan,_ Oh Sehun.

.

.

_"Seakan mataku tertutup_

_Ku ingin cinta ini dapat kau sambut_

_Harapkan perasaan ini kau tahu_

_Sungguh ku ingin kau jadi milikku"_

.

.

Luhan dan Yixing masih larut dalam lagu tersebut. Mereka menyanyikan lagu itu berulang-ulang. Seolah tanpa bosan, sekaligus menyuarakan isi hati mereka yang terpendam. Dan Luhan terkejut setengah mati saat sebuah tangan mengambil tas ranselnya. Juga menarik paksa tangannya untuk mengikuti sosok itu. Membawa dirinya menjauh dari Yixing yang masih tertegun di tempat lelaki itu duduk.

Sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Sehun, mengabaikan teriakan protes yang dilayangkan Luhan sejak tadi. Dan baru melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang bergitu erat pada pergelangan tangan Luhan, saat keduanya sudah sampai di wilayah parkir sepeda. Sehun menatap gadis itu dengan tajam. Luhan yang masih terkejut dan tidak terima, merebut ransel di tangan Sehun yang lain.

"Maksud kamu apa, Hun geret-geret aku gini? Gak sopan banget, sih?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara yang naik beberapa oktaf.

Seakan tersadar, tatapan Sehun yang semula tajam kini melembut. Berganti dengan cengiran konyolnya. Juga tangannya yang menggaruk belakang leher. Tanda bahwa ia sedang gugup.

"Ehehe. Gak apa-apa. Iseng." Jawab Sehun dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Isengnya pake mikir juga kali, Hun. Kamu itu udah gak sopan tau." Sergah Luhan gemas. Tangannya ia bawa pada dahi Sehun. Dan telunjuknya menyentil dahi itu dengan sangat baik.

"Ahh! Sakit Lu!"

"Biarin. Kamunya rese, sih."

"Kamu itu beneran cewek bukan, sih. Cewek kok tenaganya monster."

"Kamu bilang apa?"

"Nggaaak. Aku nggak ngomong apa-apa. Seriusaaan."

Sehun berusaha menghindar dari jitakan Luhan. Keduanya terus asyik dalam kegiatan mereka. Tidak menyadari tatapan terluka seseorang, tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

.

.

.

.

"Weheee. Kamu tau aja, Hun kalo aku lagi laper."

Luhan melupakan perihal rasa kesalnya pada Sehun. Pasalnya, alasan Sehun menariknya dengan paksa adalah traktiran di kafe dekat sekolah. Sehun bercerita bahwa hari ini ia mendapat uang jajan lebih karena ayahnya yang sedang berada di rumah. Maklum, ayah Sehun adalah pebisnis yang memiliki cabang usaha dimana-mana. Itu menurut yang Luhan dengar dari Sehun, sih.

"Iya dong. Kelihatan banget kok di jidat lebarmu. Tulisannya 'Aku Lapar, Sehun. Traktir aku dong.'. Hahaha." Sehun tertawa hingga memegangi perutnya. Lucu sekali melihat wajah cemberut Luhan yang kelewat imut itu.

"Sialan." Gerutu Luhan. Tapi tidak menghentikan suapan makanannya.

Sehun menatap Luhan serius. "Lebih tepatnya, karena kamu ngehindarin aku belakangan ini. Ada apa? Aku ada salah gitu sama kamu?"

Raut wajah Luhan yang semula kesal, mendadak berubah keruh. Luhan merutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Iya juga ya, kenapa dia sendiri jadi lupa kalau dia sedang menghindari pemuda ini? Ugh, hanya karena traktiran semata, ia jadi bisa terbawa begini. Luhan bodoh sekali.

"Lu?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan menatap lurus pada Sehun dengan tatapan penuh arti. Entah kenapa, rasa kecewa, marah, menyeruak tajam dalam hatinya. Ia tahu Sehun tidak salah sama sekali. Luhan yang salah. Luhan yang terlanjur menanamkan benih perasaan sialan itu pada pemuda sekonyol Sehun. Ia menghindari bertatapan dengan Sehun sebelum menjawab dengan kata-kata yang seadanya.

"Gak kenapa kenapa."

"..."

'_Kamu bohong.'_

Sehun hanya menahan ucapan itu dalam hati. Ia tidak bisa memaksa gadis itu untuk jujur kecuali jika Luhan yang menginginkan sendiri untuk jujur. Sehun tahu ada yang disembunyikan Luhan. Tapi ia menguasai kembali emosinya.

Keduanya kembali larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Menyibukkan diri dengan suapan demi suapan makanan yang dipesan Sehun. Sampai Sehun kembali membuka suara.

"Lu."

"Hm?"

"Kamu potong rambut lagi, ya? Kenapa nggak rapi?"

Luhan seketika memegang kepalanya. "Nggak rapi gimana?"

Sehun menunjuk sisi rambut kanan dan kiri Luhan. "Yang kanan lebih panjang sepertinya."

Luhan berkilah. "Harajuku kan begini modelnya. Acak-acakan."

"Iya, tau. Tapi Nggak separah ini juga kali acak-acakannya. Kapan kamu potong rambut? Di salon mana?"

"Baru tiga hari. Nggak di salon. Ini potong sendiri di kamar." Jawab Luhan dengan nada polos.

Sehun mendengus kasar. "Pantes. Cepet abisin makan kamu. Abis ini ke salon."

Kening Luhan berkerut heran. "Ngapain?"

"Boker. Ya ngerapihin potongan rambut kamu lah."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Bocah ini memang tidak tahu aturan. Sedang makan begini malah berbicara tidak sopan. Untung disini masih sepi, dan untung disini Sehun yang traktir. Kalau tidak, Luhan mungkin sudah ngeloyor dan berlagak tidak kenal sama pemuda _freak_ satu ini.

.

.

.

.

"Gimana?" Luhan berdiri di hadapan Sehun yang semula sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap potongan rambut Luhan.

"Setidaknya lebih manusiawi." Jawab Sehun enteng. Keduanya berjalan menuju sepeda masing-masing. Melajukan sepeda mereka menuju jalan ke rumah mereka yang memang searah. "Dan lagi, jangan potong rambut semau kamu. Kamu itu masih inget _gender _gak sih?"

"Ingeet."Jawab Luhan dengan nada _sing a song_. "Lagian, kamu mau banget sih, repot begini nemenin aku ke salon? Tumbenan. Gak takut Sulli marah?"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ngapain? Sulli bukan siapa-siapa."

Luhan menoleh penasaran. "Loh. Bukannya dia pacarmu?"

"Udah putus." Jawab Sehun kelewat santai. Seolah ia sedang menjawab pertanyaan untuk anak sekolah dasar. "Nah, kamu sendiri. Tadi ngapain sama si Yixing itu?"

"Main bola. Ya nyanyi lah. Tadi gak keliatan ya?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu sebagai tanggapan.

"Kamu kenapa putus sama si Sulli?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Kepo deh." Ledek Sehun. Kemudian menghentikan laju sepedanya. Karena mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Luhan.

Luhan yang juga sudah turun dari sepedanya. Baru akan mengumpat lagi pada Sehun. Tapi ucapan Sehun lebih cepat memotong perkataan Luhan yang bahkan belum sempat keluar.

"Kamu itu, mau digimanain aja, tetep cantik Lu." Ucap Sehun dengan nada yang serius. Juga ekspresinya yang bahkan tidak bisa Luhan artikan. Sehun bergerak berdiri di hadapan Luhan. Jarak keduanya bahkan kurang dari setengah meter.

"Kamu itu ngomong apa sih, Hun?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Namun dengan gerakan cepat ia meraih tangan Luhan. Mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu dengan lembut. Seolah menyampaikan perasaan yang menggebu pada gadis itu. Lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Meninggalkan Luhan yang terbengong-bengong di depan pagar rumahnya.

Debaran jantung Luhan bertalu. Tanda apa ini? Apakah Sehun memang benar menyukainya seperti ucapan Kyungsoo?

Seharusnya ia bisa mencerna ini. Tapi mulut bodohnya hanya mengeluarkan umpatan tak berarti.

"Anak itu kenapa? Salah obat ya?"

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh. Desau angin mengiringi kepergian Sehun. Berusaha menyampaikan kata-kata yang tidak sanggup Sehun ucapkan pada sang pujaan hati.

.

.

_Seakan mataku tertutup_

_Ku ingin cinta ini dapat kau sambut_

_Harapkan perasaan ini kau tahu_

_Sungguh ku ingin kau jadi milikku_

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

.

.

.

.

**Maaf beribu maaf apdetnya ngaret. Zame lagi sibuk nge-**_**scream**_** karena ulah anak-anak berisik yang menamakan diri mereka BTS. Haduh, bukan beniat pindah fandom sih, gak bakal juga. Tapi emang dasar gue yang terlalu fokus sama EXO, jadi buta sama BB lain yang gila bingit macam mereka. Bikin gue ngakak tengah malem. Tuh kan, jadi curhat.**

**Udah ya, tolong komen yang bagus kalo mau apdet yang kilat. Hehe.**

.

.

.

.

Salam, Zame yang lagi ketiban gaji dobel bulan ini.


End file.
